


Scott piensa

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Random - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que Stiles no tenga problemas con las manos de Derek sobre él  pero Scott si los tiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott piensa

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un drabble sin continuación porque no se de donde ha salido~

A Stiles no le molesta el Derek meloso que lo abraza durante las noches, ni tampoco le molesta el Derek que lo toma de la mano cuando van al veinticuatro horas o simplemente se les antoja salir a la calle a hacer el idiota. Stiles no tiene ningún problema con Derek.

El que si tiene un problema es Scott porque realmente, realmente ¿Cómo se supone que debes reaccionar cuando tu mejor amigo, hermano de sangre diferente y confidente se pasa las reuniones de la manada sentado en las piernas del alfa?

No hay forma de que eso sea bueno para su salud mental. Stiles sigue siendo tan Stiles como siempre hablando sin parar cuando debe dar información y Derek sigue siendo Derek callándolo con un pequeño pellizco en sus muslos ¡EN SUS MUSLOS! Esos mismos que él conoce por todas las veces que se han duchado juntos y que nunca nadie tocó antes –información de primera mano- ahora los toca el alfa, su co-alfa.

Y él no quiere compartir a Stiles, porque ya comparte su título de alfa, comparte a su madre con el trabajo, comparte a su novia con Lydia pero a Stiles. Nunca en su vida creyó tener que compartir a Stiles.

¡Son hermanos!

¡Su Yoda es!

No es el hermano de Derek, ni el yoda de Derek, es suyo pero cuando se lo hace saber al moreno este solamente sonríe y le dice ‘’Es mi novio’’

¿Cómo se supone que uno reacciona ante la noticia de que tu mejor amigo es novio del otro alfa? Y enserio ¿Por qué rayos hasta ahora? ¿Por qué nunca nadie le dijo que ¡Hey! a Stiles también le gustan los hombres? Y ¿Por qué Derek lo sigue sosteniendo en sus piernas pasando distraídamente sus pulgares por el hueso de su cadera dejándolos ver un poquito de la piel pálida de Stiles?

Eso no está bien. De hecho está seguro de que Derek solamente lo hace por joderlo un poquito más, sin embargo cuando lo ve pasar su nariz por la mejilla de Stiles quiere creer que lo hace porque lo necesita.

Aunque lo necesite deberían hacerlo en privado, no es necesario que lo jale de la muñeca, lo siente en sus piernas y lo acaricie como si fuera un peluche.

Stiles debería estar indignado pero no es así y cuando Scott los ve en la calle, agarrados de la mano solamente puede pensar que el mundo está loco y él es el último ser humano con sentido común porque ni siquiera el Sheriff pone mala cara cuando ve la nueva foto de perfil de Stiles en Facebook; esa donde está sentado en el techo del camaro y Derek está en medio de sus piernas con la cabeza levantada y una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto. Seguramente Erica tomó la foto pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que mientras él se está rebanando los sesos Stiles sigue sentado en las piernas de Derek hablándoles sobre como rayos van a lograr atrapar al hada morada que anda rondando por su bosque.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Kudos?  
> ¿Comentarios? 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
